


Broken Vase (the whole story)

by Loner_1D



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN YET, I Tried, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner_1D/pseuds/Loner_1D
Summary: Am I broken?Am I flawed?Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I just another fake, fucked up lost cause?And am I human?Or am I something else?'Cus I'm so scared and there's no one there to save me from the nightmare that I call myself.That's how he feltHe just couldn't say itWill his friends find out?He needs helpBut most of all protection===(I'm really nervous and couldn't come up with a good summary so it will be edited later on. Please take a look for me and I'll love you.)





	Broken Vase (the whole story)

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, this is my first fanfic, I've done 2 one-shots now and I kind of promised to make one of them into a whole story. Please bear with me because I'm really nervous and I don't really know what's gonna happen yet.
> 
> If someone could help me out with the tags I would be so happy.
> 
> Please?♡

Surprisingly it was Karamo who snapped first. He was fed up with all the grumpy, blunt comments Antoni kept giving them and after being scolded at for not setting his plate in the sink he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Okay, I'm sorry mister 'perfect' for accidentally forgetting what you commanded us to do but honestly I'm done with you! I'm so. incredibly. done! So either you tell us what's gotten into you, or you just suck it up, but either way you stop with giving us that unacceptable attitude!"

Antoni shrank back, unintentionally flinching when Karamo stormed past him Jonathan and Tan quickly following the lad. Surprisingly it was Bobby who seemed to hesitate, when he was about to walk out of the room the blonde turned back towards Antoni. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as fast, maybe even faster, and instead of speaking he just smiled apologetically as if he was the guilty one here. The taller man almost smiled back but before he could manage to turn the corners of his mouth even just a little bit up, Bobby had already left the room.

Antoni honestly wanted nothing more then slap himself right into the face, right then, right there. But how would he ever be able to explain that?

Why did he have to let everything get to him so much? Why couldn't he just let every single problem he had slide off his shoulders? When Antoni was young he had managed to do that countless times so why was this any different?

Lost inside his thoughts Antoni rinsed the dishes, placing them next to the sink. Without even looking his hands, as if on the automatic pilot, found the stop next to the pine scented soap, the gift Jonathan had bought him for his last birthday, and he put it into the drain. 

He didn't really care about the fact they had a dishwasher, the water burning his hands was a nice distraction from the hot, salty tears that had appeared somewhere along the line and kept spilling over.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a preview of my story, a little intro. The following chapters will be longer for sure and again. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, I'm gonna need it (haha). No seriously, I'm hopeless.


End file.
